Grande Finale
by slzr
Summary: Al darse cuenta de lo que sentia, Brienne solo opto por evitar a Jaime. ¿Como podia ella, olvidar a Renly solo por que ahora, Jaime la distraia? / Mierda de resumen, AU de high school super tonto.


Esto es super old y es mas bien dos ffcs que junte. Ambos los hice con una distancia de tiempo (?) considerable lol. Pero estoy ublicando por publicar, asi que no sean tan duros conmigo u.u. El titulo (de una cancion de Studio Killers) no me convence mucho, en verdad, pero no logre pensar en otra cosa.

Oh, esta historia fue como el inicio de una idea? De hacer un AU de secundaria (super estupida idea) con Lyanna y Rhaegar y practiamente con todos los adultos de ASOIAF. Pero no creo que ocurra.

 _Esto no es mío, obviamente. Me refiero que el todo el universo de `Canción de Hielo y Fuego` le pertenece a George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **Martes.**

Brienne da pasos grandes, enérgicos. Era extraño que alguien mostrara ímpetu como el de ella a esa hora, donde el calor decide aflorar y azotar. Pero ella siempre avanza así.

Esta vez, su rápido paso tenía una razón, más que el simple hecho de ser. Estaba distraída, preocupada. No notaba que sus pensamientos se filtraban en su comportamiento, solo continuaba avanzando.

El culpable de todo era Jaime, ella lo sabía, aunque no deseaba admitirlo. Jaime y sus ojos verdes que sustituyeron a Renly.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto de hastío, maldiciendo internamente. Brianne juraba, hace unos momentos atrás, que había superado a Renly por cuenta propia, que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Pero era más bien que este habia sido reemplazado.

Antes Jaime se le habia acercado a molestarle un poco, y cuando le sonrió, con la palabra 'moza' entre los labios, Brienne no pudo evitar imitarlo. Le sonrió tonta y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Se disculpo y se retiró, prácticamente huyendo del Lannister.

 **Viernes.**

Choca contra la mesa y sabe que no puede retroceder mas. Jaime continúa acercándose lentamente, viéndola a los ojos, como si la estuviera acechando. La de ojos azules sabe que no la dejara huir, los dos días anteriores a logrado evitarlo y esto lo había molestado. Mira su rostro y lo lamenta, desvía la mirada inmediatamente.

Era muy brillante, muy perfecto. La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas, y le daban un color mágico al cabello del rubio. Y ni hablar de sus ojos, verdes, casi transparentes por la luz. Brienne trago.

Se va acercando más y Brienne solo busca a donde huir. Pero no puede. No es tan pequeña como para colarse entre los espacios que Jaime tenía a los costados.

El hombre camina lento, la arrincona completamente y le habla cerca, muy cerca. Brienne contiene la respiración.

– ¿Me vas a decir? – Pregunta. – Realmente quiero saber. – Lo dice mientras su rostro toma una expresión dolorosa, ambigua.

Y entonces el Lannister hace amago de acercarse más y Brienne se sienta de un salto en la mesa. Tenía que alejarse de el.

Pero justo después de hacerlo se arrepiente. El hombre se acomoda entre sus piernas, haciendo lo que Brienne menos quería. Estar cerca. Su respiración y calor tocaban la piel de la rubia, generándole escalofríos.

Ahora la tiene atrapada. Y eso era lo que tanto evitaba.

– ¿Entonces, Brienne? – Sonríe, torturándola, malintencionado.

Con las manos a los lados, apretó su falda entre ellas y aguanto la respiracion. Recordó miles de cosas en ese momento, sus rodillas amoratadas y quiso cubrirlas, pensó que de seguro se veía bastante fea de cerca. Recordó en su cabello y sintió la necesidad de subir la mano y arreglarselo, sintió su cara roja y tembló un poco. Se inclinó hacia atrás, lejos de Jaime.

– Si. Es verdad, me gustas. – Su voz se quebró al final, y tartamudeo al principio. Ahora sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo como si su vergüenza se hubiese esparcido de sus mejillas al resto de su cuerpo. En ningún momento se atrevió a volver a mirar a Jaime.

Le escocían los ojos, y esperaba una burla o rechazo por parte del hombre.

Pero lo que sintió fue una mano sobre su pierna. Salto y se tenso de inmediato, dando un vistazo rápido a su regazo para luego pasar a Jaime, verlo con la confusión en la mirada.

Tenía la expresión más bonita en sus ojos, piedad, amabilidad y algo más, como afecto. Verdaderamente Brienne no quería interpretarlo. Su estomago estaba completamente al revés después de verlo, lleno de nerviosismo y con algo que le daba ganas de reír.

– Tu también me gustas Brienne. – Y la rubia pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro contra sus labios.


End file.
